


Feelings

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, POV K-2SO, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sassy K-2SO, because when isn't he honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: For years, K-2SO had been in charge of ensuring Cassian cared for himself along with the Rebellion. He's been doing quite well at it, too, in his opinion (though no one asked). Now Jyn Erso has slightly less conventional methods to helping him heal, and K-2's feeling are definitely not hurt. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelisanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisanerd/gifts).



> Here's a prompt sent to me by [Rachelisanerd](http://rachelisanerd.tumblr.com/): "It's a pillow fort made out of blankets," which I absolutely love!! So much fun! (Especially since the last one I published was more than a bit angsty!) I vaguely picture this fluffier fic following the events of [Return to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10341216), but you don’t need to read that one in order to enjoy this one!!

“What is going on here?”

After the rather unsavory turns in Cassian’s last assignment (which K-2 still did not have the details for, though not for lack of asking), the captain required a multiday stay in medbay. K-2SO made a point to visit his reprogrammer daily.

His stop today revealed the captain had been discharged. Though K-2SO recognized the positive aspect of this turn of events, he was confused. Cassian always turned to him when first discharged from medbay. Someone needed to assist the healing captain back to his quarters.

Investigating the irregularity led K-2 to Cassian’s room, where he found Cassian surrounded by a mess of blankets (his bed was stripped bare). Jyn Erso laid alongside him. The pair paused in the middle of laughter – a positive element to healing, K-2 reminded himself – as he entered the room.

Jyn and Cassian merely glanced at each other in response to K-2’s first question, so he tried again. “What have you done to these blankets?”

With a shrug, Jyn replied, **“It’s a pillow fort made out of blankets.”**

As if that was a real answer.

K-2SO rarely longed for the ability to blink or raise non-existent eyebrows before meeting Jyn Erso. Since their mission to Jedha, the desire had increased tenfold (K-2 also estimates it will never fade in her presence, either). He settles for a moment of silence, staring at the pair. “Why would a pillow fort not be made out of pillows?”

“Haven’t you heard, Kay? We’re in the middle of a rebellion. We have to be creative.” Jyn grinned, causing Cassian, for some unknown reason, to grin right along with her. Gazing at her, his eyes seemed to soften.

Honestly. Cassian used to be the sensible one.

“The captain should be convalescing, not creating,” Kay paused and attempted to add the upmost disgust to his next words, “blanket forts.”

“Pillow fort, Kay,” Cassian corrected him. For the sake of his dignity, K-2 ignored him, choosing instead to stare at Jyn Erso.

“The fort is designed for ‘convalescing’.” Jyn created air quotes with her fingers, clearly mocking the droid. “You’re not the only one who knows how to take care of Cassian.”

“Well then.” Kay straightened his back, tilting his chin upwards. “It seems I am not needed.”

As K-2 turned to the door, he noted – with silent, smug pleasure – Cassian elbowing Jyn in the ribs, hissing her name.

“What?” Jyn asked, clearly confused. K-2 continued towards the door, outwardly appearing unconcerned with their exchange, but, in reality, his ears – or, auditory circuits, as it were – focused in on their conversation.

“I think you hurt his feelings,” Cassian muttered, and Kay pictured a sheepish look on his face.

(Good. Cassian should feel guilty for so deeply involving Jyn Erso in their lives.)

“I hope he enjoys a taste of his own medicine, then,” Jyn jibed, her tone snarky (which Kay did not enjoy at all). A second of silence passed – K-2 hoped Cassian would hurry up this guilt trip, since there was only so slow he could move towards the door – before Jyn sighed. K-2SO estimated a 94% chance an eye roll accompanied the sound.

“Kay?”

K-2 turned back to her slowly, as if he was not expecting this, and attempted to sound surprised as he said, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I know you do a wonderful job taking care of Cassian as well.” K-2 ignored Cassian’s protests – both Kay and Jyn knew better than to leave healing up to Cassian alone – and focused on analyzing Jyn’s tone. On the surface, it seemed sincere, but her facial muscles twitched, indicting a desire to laugh. Still, this was likely the best he was going to receive from Jyn Erso.

“Apology accepted. Though,” he added as if an afterthought, “My feelings were not hurt.”

 Cassian and Jyn glanced up at the droid, eyebrows raised. In unison, they replied, “Sure, Kay.”

K-2 was sure to block out the sounds of their quiet laughter as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
